Study Sessions
by Brokenangelsely
Summary: Danny has problems studying and he get's together with Sam for a Study session(s). It seems like studying isn't his only problem. Danny X Sam. fluffy fic's Confessions go down. Post- them ever getting together as a couple. Rated T-for kissing. And cause I'm paranoid. Set of One-shots!


"Okay, so this one is x …right?" he pointed at his notebook, demonstrating his answers.

She chuckled and tossed him back the notebook.

"Sorry, try again." She said with a smile.

"UGH, why does math have to be so complicated?" He mumbled under his breath while brusquely erasing everything he had written on the page. He thought he was doing the right procedure. So what was he doing wrong?

She grabbed the notebook from him and placed it in his view and showed him the correct steps, showing him the answer to the problem.

"Math isn't complicated. Just requires practice…which you need." She teased him, obviously hearing what he said. He blushed but frowned in response.

"Gee, Sam. Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime," She smiled back at him.

"C'mon, ghost boy, you can fight ghosts but you can't solve basic algebra problems?" She laughed.

"Ha, believe it or not, I'd rather fight ghost any day than solve these problems. A-and these problems aren't exactly basic, besides n-not everyone's incredibly smart like you Sam." He stammered a bit the last part but covered it up with a boyish grin.

She blushed at the boy that sat at the edge of her bed.

"Why, thank you for that. And although I am smart like you say, so are you. Of course not everyone is good at everything. I mean, some people aren't good at singing, dancing, cooking- or exercise- like Tucker." They both laughed at that statement.

"Ok, so I suck in math, and some other subjects like about you, Sammy?"

He called her by the nick name she hated for everyone to use. She could not stand it for other people to call her that, but when Danny used it, it didn't bother as much.

"Hmm… I don't know…" She trailed off in deep thought.

He only called her "Sammy" when it was just the two of them. He knew she hated when others used that nickname on her. He liked it and he loved the fact that no one else but him had the permission to call her that. He felt as if it was a secret that just the two shared.

"Well, I'm not good at um…eating meat?" She tried.

"Besides the obvious, miss ultra-recyclo-veggetarian." He rolled his eyes.

"Um…I really don't know…"

He stared over at his best friend that lay down flat on her back: short skirt, purple leggings, tank-top that exposed her abdomen, short black hair that framed her pale face, purple colored lips, amethyst colored eyes... She stared at her ceiling, thinking.

"I…I'm not always lucky…I guess you can say that." She said her voice almost inaudible.

"W-what do you mean?" He said snapping out of a trance.

"I'm not perfect. I mean nobody is."

His eyes trailed up and down once again over the girl, whose vision was still on the ceiling.

_Not perfect? In what way? How could she think that about herself? I think- _He stopped mid sentence in his mind.

"W-well yeah, no one is, I guess, but you're not exactly unlucky, Sammy." He ended up saying.

"I am in some areas…" She said sounding melancholic.

"Like?" he asked curiously.

_Like, love. _She thought.

"Like, my parents not accepting me, or society, being the victim of social ridicule, I'm a freak remember?"

"Oh, c'mon, Sam. You are not a freak."

She chuckled.

"Right, right, says the half human, half ghost." She said sarcastically.

"Well, okay… I can't disagree with you there. But besides that."

"How about how much am I often kidnapped and held hostage by a ghost?" She said jokingly sitting up waiting on his reaction.

Danny straightened up and faced her.

"Yeah, Ghosts really_ do_ like kidnapping you… I'm sorry." He slouched over.

Sam sat up straighter now and slowly moved closer to the raven haired boy.

"Why would you be sorry?" She asked sincerely worried, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"It's because I'm Danny Phantom. Because I'm Danny Phantom, you get kidnapped. They know you're important to me and they try to use that as leverage against me. I'm sorry that you're always caught up in this... You're mostly in danger because of me. I'm sorry that you are always put in dangerous situations because of me…"

She took the boys hands in her own.

"If I'm ever in danger it's not because of you. I bring that upon myself. When I get in trouble I always manage to take care of myself don't I? And whenever I'm incapable of doing so, you are always there to save me."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'm clearly aware of my position, Danny. I'm the hero's sidekick and best friend. By being friends with you, I am aware that things like this are going to happen and they will keep happening in the future. Both I and Tucker know this. But because you're our best friend, we take these risks. Risking our lives, it is what it is….You'd do the same if the roles were reversed, wouldn't you?"

He slowly looked up and his baby blues met with her strong amethyst eyes.

"I would, always." He said his tone serious.

"And never, never ever, apologize for being who you are. Danny phantom is a part of Danny Fenton. You are him and he is you. Both are one and the same. I love them both. "

"You love us both?" he asked taken by surprise.

"I- uh-" She hadn't realized she said _love. _Let alone mention she loved him.

He raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at her. Sam's cheeks flushed a lovely pink.

A smile crept up his face. He loved seeing her embarrassed.

"I…yeah… I do." She said looking away.

Danny's grin got bigger and bigger.

"Oh, how so? Please explain my dear tutor."

She blushed even harder.

"Umm… It's complicated to say I guess. I- what don't you understand?" She retorted embarrassed.

He laughed.

"Geez, Danny, it's not as complicated as algebra." She defended herself.

"Ouch. Don't use math against me." His laugh echoed throughout her bedroom walls.

It was now that Sam's hands were being held in his. He slowly drew circles with the tips of his fingers across her skin.

She frowned at her hands. She was loving the feeling and she was trying not to get all excited by his touch.

She looked up to find him looking at her in a strange way.

"W-what..?" She asked worriedly. He was smiling, a blush of his own on his cheeks.

"I was just thinking…t- that maybe life is a lot like math."

"How so?" she asked trying to understand his point of view and distract herself from the tingling sensation she had on her hands.

"Well, guess you could say… It's equally complex. For every problem that is presented, it has a solution. Some of the answers come easy. Some people find their answers a lot easier and faster than other people do. There are some variables in math or like in life that are necessary in order for the problem to reach its conclusion. It's the same with people and feelings. There are some things that we can't do without. Like I can't do without my family, Tucker or you… A-and it is a process. Like math, in life everything has its steps and procedures to follow… I guess, I'm afraid that just like in math I might make a few mistakes. But it's just like you say, it requires practice. And I am practicing, with math… and life."

He squeezed her hands in his,

"I want to get things right, Sam."

She was silent. After hearing what he said, she understood. Her heart was hammering in her chest and his eyes never left hers.

"I love you Sam."

She didn't know how to react. Her chest tightened.

_D-did-did, he just say what I think he said…?_

"D-Danny..?" she asked confusedly.

_No, way, he probably means it as best friends….right? _

But the way he looked at her convinced her otherwise.

He freed one of his hands to cup her chin. The touch was electrifying, for both parties. He inched closer, and closer eventually closing the distance between the two.

He kissed her. A light, feathery touch. It was gentle, smooth yet hot.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"I- I love you, Sam. I always loved you. And I know this might sound weird, I don't ever want to ruin our friendship but I don't want to make a mistake out of this. I love you. And I don't mean that as a friend… I mean it as something more…"

"S-Sam?"

She was in shock. Tears were streaming down her face.

Danny pulled back and his face fell, guilt rushing over.

"I-I'm sorry. I-" he was interrupted by a pair of hungry lips crashing on his.

She kissed him back fiercely. Her hands tangled up in his hair. At first he was surprised at her actions but quickly responded. His hands held and stroked her waist. They'd go up and cup her face and from her face his hands would trail down the sides of her body. They kissed passionately over and over, until they separated for the need of air.

Both pulled apart panting, but held each other close. His hands remained on her waist and she'd rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you too… It's as simple as that." She smiled.

He raised a hand to caress her cheek, he wiped away the now dry tears and lovingly gazed into her eyes, the way he'd always do when she wasn't looking. He laughed and embraced her, while she embraced him back.

It was amazing, having her in his arms.

For once what he'd done, had felt right. It felt perfect. He knew that this was something he for sure had solved right.

She smiled back at him a brilliant smile. She'd never felt happier. It was complete bliss.

They bumped foreheads and slowly began to kiss once more. Danny pulled her down to the bed and he climbed on top of her. They began as shy kisses. Butterfly kisses. Slowly those playful kisses began transcending into fiercer, deeper, passionate kisses.

They were so caught up in their own little world and didn't notice when the door was opened by someone.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late-whoa!" Tucker exclaimed as he caught his two best friends, tangled bodies and sweaty in a make out session.

Danny and Sam broke apart their kiss and stared in surprise at their friend.

How were they supposed to explain that?

"Weeeeell, then," Tucker smiled coyly, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I wasn't aware it was _that_ kind of study session. Wow. Do continue, I'll catch you two later, bye!"

He cheerfully, said his goodbyes and hurriedly closed the door behind him.

_I knew this was gonna happen! About time too! _He thought happily, as he left the Mason residence.

**Meanwhile…**

Danny and Sam remained in the same position they were caught in when Tucker appeared.

"That was…weird." Sam commented, sitting up a little resting on her arms.

Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty happy, though." He said.

"He probably made a bet that this was going to happen."

"Really?" He asked curiously.

She rolled her eyes.

"Clueless."

"Clueless, am I?" He playfully threatened and pounced on her and began kissing her.

Both were occupied for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company. Books were left on the floor, forgotten till the next day. The had the rest of the week to catch up on their studies. Probably more study sessions would be held. I'm sure they would enjoy the rest of those study sessions as much as the first, heck probably even more.


End file.
